The purpose of this project is to investigate the cognitive and perceptual changes which are present in, and characteristic of, major affective illness. The present investigation comprises eight separate ongoing studies: (1) psychomotor and psychosensory symptoms in affective illness, patients with complex partial seizures, and patient controls; (2) perception and recall of emotional and neutral stimuli in depression; (3) hypothesis testing in depression; (4) Luria neuropsychological evaluation of depression, schizophrenia, and Alzheimer's disease; (5) cognitive and mood response to epinephrine in normal and depressed subjects; (6) lateralized hemispheric function in depression; (7) Halstead category test performance in depression; (8) visual and olfactory perceptual changes in depression.